Another Chance
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: What if you died and then got a second chance? Sakura remembered everything even when she was 12 again. What if this time she fell for the wrong Uchiha? Read and Rate.
1. The end maybe not

Another Chance

"SASUKE!" the pink haired angel yelled as the raven haired Uchiha fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Sakura Haruno ran to the broken ripped up Uchiha's body.

"Don't you die on me!... SASUKE! You promised you wouldn't go! We were suppose to live together forever! I know you were devastate when we lost the twins! You said that we would try again! You can't leave me now! If you do then I will have lost everyone! The Kyuubi is reborn and Naruto died!" Sakura sobbed but continued. "Ino died in child birth for Sai's little Yuki! Akamaru died in the second attack with the demon fox... Kiba couldn't take the los; he killed himself! Hinata... oh god! She... was killed by an assassin! Lee died when Gai gave his life to kill the Akastuki member Zetsu! Neji is in critical condition because of the fight! TenTen was killed by Konan! Orochimaru isn't dead! HE KILLED TSUNADE!! Please don't go! I need you now more then ever!" Sakura chocked out. Trying to heal his wounds.

But sadly being the experienced medic that she was know that it was too late. "S-Sa-Sakur-a..." Sasuke coughed up blood. Talking was hurting him a lot. "I- 'm so-sorry! Understand th-that I will a-alway-s l-l-lov-e you" Sasuke hissed in pain. "D-don't cry my sw-e-eet heavenly angel... could y-you d-do some-thing for m-me?" Sasuke winced in pain. Sakura could not speak she just nodded. "Could you-u... t-take t-the purpoal ring i-I got fo-r you? Please r-remember m-m-e always!" Sasuke let a tear escape his dark eye. He pulled out a beautiful that had cherry blossom's all over it. There was a inscription that said 'May our love be as strong as the Kahona flame' Sakura sobbed after reading this. Sakura grabbed his once strong hand witch lowered to one that could barley hold back. Sakura whimpered.

Sakura felt his palls. It was weak and getting weaker. Sasuke gave a small smile. Sakura leaned down for one last kiss but right as their lips touched his palls died. Sakura's eyes widen at the sight; a bloody Sasuke with a small smile.

_He's gone..._

_He's gone..._

_He's gone..._

_Forever!_

Sakura screamed to the heavens. She grabbed a katana that was laying on the ground next to her. She pointed it at her heart... but she put it down. She put the ring onto her ring finger. "Sasuke... we will have our family... in paradise!" she vowed. Then before she could back out she plunged the katana through her heart.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Deceased**

**Cause: Fatal wounds**

**Uchiha Sakura**

**Deceased**

**Cause: Katana through the heart**

**May there souls rest in peace!**

**A/N:Was it sad? I hope so! This isn't the end okay? More chapters are coming! Please enjoy!**


	2. Luna

Another Chance

_Sakura felt a wave of warmth over her. Everything was peaceful in her own Fantasy._

"_Sakura" a soft voice called. "Hello? Is someone there?" Sakura asked opening her eyes to see nothing but white. "Hello there Sakura. Do you know who I am?" the voice asked. Sakura looked for the source of the voice. "No I don't. Well I have to see you to be sure... Wait! Did you say my name? How do you know who I am?" Sakura looked left and right suspiciously. "I've known you for quite some time now. 19 years to be excite." the voice said. "19 years? That's my age. We met when I was born? Sorry that is kind of hard to believe." Sakura narrowed her eyes._

_The voice giggled softly. "Is there anymore you know about me?" Sakura asked the voice. "Plenty. I know that your teamates are Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. That you surpassed princess Tsunade in medical power and brute strength at the age of 15. Sasuke returned to the village when you were 16 and you two started to go out shortly after. Just recently you lost twins. I could go on for a while but would rather not." said the voice. "Oh... what is your name?" Sakura asked again. "Me? My name is Luna." the voice replied. "Luna... the name is familiar but I know I've never heard it before." Sakura pondered. "Oh! Luna where am I?" Sakura asked. "Where do you think?" Luna asked patently._

_Sakura thought for a moment. "Heaven?"_

"_No dear. Far different." Luna replied appearing out of nowhere._

_Luna has light blue hair with light blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress that hugged her perfectly. Her long blue hair went down to her thighs. Her skin was as pale as the moon._

"_Oh. Where am I then Luna?" Sakura stepped towards her. Luna glowed. "You my dear are at the hospital." Luna said simply. "What!? How is that? But I thought that I... Luna what is going on?" Sakura took another step. "You life is not suppose to end that way. We are giving you a second chance." Luna said gently. "We?" Sakura looked confused. Luna nodded "Yes Sakura we." as she said that the area was filled with... the demons! Sakura jumped back. Luna stepped towards her. "Sakura do not be frightened they are harmless here." Luna put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura relaxed. _

"_Why would the demons wont to help me? Some of them I've never seen. How do they know me?" Sakura asked still confused. " They know you Sakura because well you are their guardian." Luna said slowly picking her word's right. "WHAT! You got me wrong I have no connection to the demons what so ever!" Sakura waved her hand's in the air in front of her. "Sakura I'm the guardian. You my dear are my reincarnation. When I died they lost control and the demon fox attacked the Leaf village. Sakura you are taking my place." Luna said getting to the point._

"_That make no sense. The demon attacked twice." Sakura looked at the fox. It just stared at her silently. "Accepted being their guardian. The demons will stop." Luna whispered. Sakura swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Ok" Sakura stepped forward._

_**A/N: Better I hope. Thank you for reading so far! (Throws cookies to readers) Have a nice day!** _


	3. Enter the Uchiha Compound

Another Chance

"_Sakura you must promise to protect then demons. They are the source of our power. When your in a bind you can call them to help. As you know there are people in this world that are capable to take the demons away... you have to stop them!" Luna said slightly angered. Sakura nodded. "Now say 'I Haruno Sakura swear that with all my soul that I will protect you from danger. If I lose you then I will do anything to get you back. And in return if I need help you will assist me and you will do as I command!' easy right? You try." Luna instructed. _

_Sakura took a deep breath and stepped towards the demons. They were watching her carefully. " I Haruno Sakura swear that with all my soul that I will protect you from danger. If I lose you then I will do anything to get you back. And in return if I need help you will assist me and you will do as I command!" Sakura yelled and the demons did something she didn't expect... they bowed! _

"_Alright you are ready to go. One more thing your 12 again and you passed out for a unknown reason. At this time you should be 8 but your not ok?" Luna asked putting on a reassuring smile. Sakura smiled back and nodded. Luna stepped toward her "Now my child awaken..." Luna whispered and tapped her forehead. _

Sakura opened her jade eyes to see a bunch of doctors surrounding her. They all sighed in relief. "Are you ok, miss?" One of the doctors asked. Sakura nodded. "Do you know who you are?" he asked. "Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied.

Sakura looked down at her outfit and almost passed out again. It was terrible; she was a board again. Then it clicked she was wearing an AMBU outfit. 'I'M AN **AMBU**!! YES!!' she mentally praised herself. Sakura looked around and found a cat mask. She picked it up and put it on. The medics stood up as well. 'Luna that lier I'm not at the hospital.' Sakura thought but decided to drop it for now.

"Please be more careful next time." the medic said then disappeared like the rest of them. Sakura disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms. She reappeared in the Hokage's office. There was another team of AMBU there but she ignored them. "Lord Hokage I'm in need of your help." Sakura bowed respectfully. The Hokage nodded for her to continue. "Well you see... I was in the forest and then nothing... I even forgot what I was doing out there." Sakura looked at the Hokage. He had a serious face. " Do you know your name?" He asked. Sakura nodded "Haruno Sakura." He turned around and pulled out a folder and looked over it.

"You were... on patrol. At the southern wall." He informed. Sakura nodded. In the corner of her eye she saw the AMBU team exchange looks. Their leader a man with a weasel masked looked at them and they stopped. "Sakura do you remember your age and your day of graduation?" Lord Hokage asked. Sakura looked down hard in thought. "Now I'm 12 and I graduated when I was... 6?" Sakura said unsure. He nodded and she exhaled her breath. "Thank you, Lord Hokage." Sakura bowed. "Oh and Sakura are you still in need of a home?" He asked concerned. Sakura's heart stopped. A memory came to her. Her parents died in a house fire while she was on a mission. Sakura numbly nodded her head unable to speak.

"Ok then. Itachi please escort Ms. Haruno to your home and give you mother or father this note. Thank you." The Hokage incrusted. The man in the weasel masked nodded and started to leave. Sakura numbly followed. Then Sakura processed what was happening. She was going to live with the UCHIHAS! 'Oh god! Why me...?' Sakura asked miserably. Sakura and Itachi entered the Uchiha Compound. They all watched Sakura carefully.

Sakura suddenly felt light headed. Then out of nowhere her mask fell off and her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. But was caught by strong arms. Sakura heard people running toward them. Sakura saw Itachi Uchiha holding her as her world turned dark...

**A/N:did you like it? I hope so please rate and comment.**


	4. The kiss

Another Chance

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long... Please enjoy!!**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to a pair of black eyes. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG!" Sakura screamed and jumped back. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Sasuke! What's yours?" Sasuke asked. "Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you Sasuke... were is your brother?" Sakura asked looking around the room. "He's in the livingroom waiting for you to wake up. You gave us a scare you collapsed and stopped breathing... Itachi gave you... mouth to mouth and not even a minute later you started breathing again. By the way I'm Mikoto. Sasuke and Itachi's mom." Mikoto said at the doorway. Sakura nodded and stood up.

"Come I'll bring you to the livingroom." Mikoto said turning to lead the way. Sakura followed with Sasuke at her heels. Sakura noticed that she wasn't as heavy as before so she looked down and saw that she was in a white silk nightgown. Sakura blushed. She was going to walk to him in nothing but a nightgown. 'Great' she thought as Mikoto stopped and pointed. Sakura walked into the room and saw Itachi reading a book on the couch.

When Sakura entered the room Itachi looked up from his book. "Thank you... sorry for that I just got a little light-headed." Sakura said nervously. Itachi put the book down and stood up. Then he headed to the door and gestured Sakura to follow. Sakura forgot about the nightgown and followed cautiously.

When they got outside he walked behind an apple tree. Sakura followed shortly after. He sat down in front of it leaning up against the tree. Sakura sat right _next _to him. He looked at her but didn't seem to mind. "Is there something you wont?" Sakura asked looking to his solemn face. "Yes..." Itachi breathed. Sakura rose a perfect pink eyebrow.

"Why did you... pass out like that?" Itachi scanned her with those pools of darkness. "I don't know I just suddenly felt light..."She looked into those pools and got lost. Itachi raised an eyebrow which snapped Sakura back into reality. "Uh... light-headed! That's right I was felling light-headed." Sakura said trying to convince herself. Itachi knew that it was a lie.

'Damn him! Why is his eyes have to be so pretty? Jeeze are all Uchiha gods gift to society?' Sakura thought looking into his pure black eyes. He stared back. Without thinking Sakura moved closer same with Itachi. They both closed their eyes as their lips brushed up against each other. A wave of pleasure washed over both of them.

Then out of nowhere they heard "Nii-san! Where are you? Sakura-chan?" came Sasuke's voice. Sakura and Itachi separated quickly. "Yes Sasuke?" Itachi sighted. "Where are you?" Sasuke asked getting closer. "Behind the apple tree." Itachi informed. Sakura blushed.

Sasuke apperead with a huge smile on his face. "There you guys are! Nii-san... dad's home. He wonts to meet Sakura-chan. Mom you to take Sakura-chan to her room through the window and Sakura-chan, momma wants you to put on something more fitting, kay?" Sasuke said all in one breath.

Itachi and Sakura nodded and Sasuke retreated back to the house. Itachi sat there a moment. Then stood up and held out a hand for Sakura. Sakura blushed but accepted the offer. Itachi lead Sakura to the side of the house were there was a window then he jumped up and used his chakura to open the lock. Then he slid inside still holding Sakura's smaller hand in his larger one.

Now he let go of her hand and walked to one of the door in the room and opened it. There were some really cute clothing inside. Then he walked over to another door that lead into a hallway. "I'll be waiting out here when your done come out." he instructed then left. Closing the door quietly behind him.

Sakura loved all the cloths in there but she settled with her old outfit witch showed her AMBU tattoo. She found a brush so she brushed her waist length pink hair. Attacking and eliminating all nots. Then she walked to the door and opened it to see Itachi looking at the door at the other side of the hall. Without a word they left to meet the head of the Uchiha clan...

**A/N: Did you like it? Please commant... next chappter is comming up! Thank you for the patients! **


	5. Fight!

Another Chance

**A/N: Sorry it took so long... PLEASE ENJOY!!**

When they entered the dinning room there was Sasuke, Mikoto and a man that looks a lot like Sasuke and Itachi. 'So this must be their dad' Sakura thought. The trio turned to see Sakura and Itachi enter the room.

The man walked towards Sakura. She put on a calm face. 'Don't show fear... he will be the death of me! Wait! It's a man not an anaconda!' Sakura snapped. The man was scanning her. Sakura felt weird enough without the look Sasuke was giving to kill the mood more then it already is.

He looked over her when he saw the AMBU tattoo. He looked interested. "How old are you?" He asked. "12, sir." Sakura said confidently. He raised a black eyebrow. The man has black eyes like Sasuke and Itachi and Mikoto. He has black hair like Itachi and Mikoto has blue hair like Sasuke.

"What's your name?" the man asked. "Sakura Haruno." Sakura stated. "Fugaku Uchiha." he stated. Sakura bowed. "I'm sorry that I'm intruding in your home." Sakura apologized. "No it's alright." Fugaku excused her. "You're AMBU right?" Fugaku asked taking a seat at the end of the table.

Itachi sat down next to her and pointed to the seat next to him in between him and Fugaku. Sakura nodded and sat down. "Yes sir." Sakura replied. Fugaku nodded approvingly. "Itachi is in AMBU as well. How long have you been in AMBU?" Fugaku asked. Sakura closed her eyes and searched her mind for a memory of when she took the AMBU test. Then she found it. "A year and a half." Sakura answered.

"May we see your power?" Fugaku asked her. Without thinking Sakura nodded. "We can do it now if you like." Sakura offered without thinking. The next thing Sakura knew she was outside in the large front yard in front of the Uchiha household. Lot's of uchiha stopped to see what was going on. Sakura blushed then shock it away. "Sasuke you tell me what to do 1st." Sakura looked at the little boy. He nodded and thought for a minute. "Do Tijustu!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Ok I hope you don't mind maybe we should go to larger area that does not matter if it gets ruined." Sakura looked to the Uchihas. They nodded and once again Sakura and a huge group of Uchiha were in a large plain area.

They were all on the sidelines watching quietly. Sakura fueled chakura to her fist and with that she slammed her fist into the ground. Then not even a second later the ground was demolished with a crack! Then Sakura decided to show her speed so she started to run through the rock minefield. The Uchiha's had Sharingon out. Except for little Sasuke.

When Sakura got to the other side she turned around to look at them. They all looked impressed. "WOW Sakura-chan! That was awesome!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura smiled. "Hey Itachi! Come on let's see what you got!" Sakura challenged. The Uchiha's looked at Itachi, he smirked an jumped to her.

They both looked to Mikoto. She nodded and raised her hand "BEGIN!" she declared. Then Itachi and Sakura disappeared then they both collided with a kunai in hand. Sakura has learned from Sasuke how to get in and out of the sharingon's vision. But that was Sasuke this is Itachi. She stood some chance because she fought him once when he was older and she... lost miserably.

This was different and she had to be more careful. Itachi jumped back and did the fire ball justu. Sakura saw the shuriken in the attack. So she used her kunai and blocked the weapons and got out of the fires way. When Sakura regained her footing Itachi was gone. Sakura looked around. She sent chakura to her ears to increase her hearing 10 fauld.

Sakura heard rustling in the bushes. She tossed her kunai in there and saw a rabbit scared out of it's mind. Sakura turned around quickly and put another kunai to his neck and he had one on hers. Both their eye connected. Itachi put his blood line limit away. And both of them stepped back.

The Uchiha family clapped. Sakura and Itachi rejoined them in the front of the house as the others went home talking about how cool the battle was.

Sakura and Itachi walked side by side into the household...

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so... Kawabunga! Tell you the truth I have no idea what that means... See ya!**


	6. Play Demons Play!

Another Chance

**A/N:Hey everyone hope you like this chappy!Enjoy!**

When they got inside they all sat at the table. Sakura in between Itachi and Fugaku, Sasuke across from Sakura and Mikoto across from Fugaku.

Mikoto got the dinner and set it down for everyone to enjoy. While they were eating Sakura was thinking about Sasuke.

'Oh Sasuke... it feels like forever sense I've seen you even when your in front of me maybe not as old but your still here. I love you so much but I hate to say it but I think I'm falling in love with... Itachi...! NO! How could I betray Sasuke like that!? Wait! Sasuke! My engagement ring! The one Sasuke got me! Do I still have it?' Sakura wondered so she looked at her ring finger and there it was!

Sakura smiled at the sight of the beautiful ring. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. Itachi looked at her and saw her happy expression and looked at her hand to see what she was so happy about. There on her ring finger was a ring! She was engaged!

Then suddenly Sakura frowned and took the ring off and put it on her pointer finger. Itachi mentally gave a sigh of relief.

'I'm not engaged anymore to Sasuke... I wish I still was... why me?' Sakura thought.

'_I'm sorry sweetheart... don't ask how I did it cause it would take forever to explain but I added a jutsu to your arsenal.' _Luna's voice came.

'No that's ok. Well what kind of jutsu and what does it do?' Sakura asked Luna.

'_Well you know Gaara's Play Racoon jutsu?' _Luna asked.

'Yeah, what does that have to do with it?' Sakura replied.

'_Good because the jutsu I gave you is called Play Demons Play. It's when you call a demon or demons to help you out. Get it?' _Luna explained.

'Ok! Thank you Luna!' Sakura cheered.

'_No problem. Also I have to tell you that there are more then 9 demons... there is 5 others... they are called element demons. They control one of the five elements. Fire, water, wind, earth and spirit.' _Luna explained.

Sakura swallowed and mentally nodded.

Then Sakura heard someone calling her. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura snapped out of her little trans. Sakura mentally woke to being in a mans arms.

'_SAKURA RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!' _Luna yelled to Sakura.

Sakura looked at the man who was holding her. Sakura's heart nearly stopped; holding her was...

Kisame Hoshigaki!

**A/N: Ek! Sorry Kisame fans but if I woke up in his arms my heart would stop too. Sorry it's so short I'll make it longer next chappter! Until then See Ya!**


	7. Luna meets the Uchihas!

Another Chance

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but here you go sorry it's a little short I Will make the next one longer! Promise! Please Enjoy!**

Sakura being the smart tactical ninja she was. She did the first thing that came to mind; she started to kick and scream. Sakura managed to kick him in the gut so he dropped her.

Sakura grunted when her back connected with the ground. "Get back here, bitch!" Kisame growled.

Sakura looked around and saw 9 people in back cloaks with red clouds. Their attention was on her. Sakura fought the desire to squirm.

'It's not the time!' Sakura mentally freaked.

'**Sakura use the jutsu! Hurry they will kill you!' Luna yelled fearfully.**

Sakura nodded and summoned her chakura. Then she did ancient hand styles. The Uchiha watched her quietly. Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto with Sharingan.

"Ancient style: Play Demons Play justu!" Sakura called to the heavens. Sakura was suddenly surrounded by 9 different colored chakuras. Sakura thought quickly thinking of the demons she knew. 'Kyuubi! Shikaku! Help me! Get rid of these people!' Sakura called desperately.

Everyone's eyes widen as chakura figures of the demons fox and sand racoon appeared.

The demon fox attacked Kisame and four others while the racoon used sand to pick them all up and send miles and miles away from the village hurt. Their deadly chakura poisen entering the cloaked peoples blood stream.

The demons disappeared. Sakura's knees buckled under her. Itachi caught her. "That was AWESOME! Sakura-chan how did you do that?!" Sasuke yelled jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry maybe I should go..." Sakura mumbled. "What was that Sakura? Please stay." Mikoto begged. "Well... it was a jutsu my friend Luna taught me." Sakura explained well it wasn't a complete lie Luna did teach her it.

They didn't seem to believe her. Sakura sighed and explained all that she knew. They all looked at her like she had sprouted 4 more heads and was speaking a different language.

"So you're saying that you can find and control demons and that you have to keep them safe from the people that were in here before?" Fugaku summed it up. Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-chan let us help you!" Sasuke begged now next to her. Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh! That's a great idea! Yes, Sakura let us help you!" Mikoto begged from across the table.

Sakura lowered her head. 'Luna can they help?' Sakura asked.

"Yes." Luna said in _front_ of Sakura. Luna's voice was soft and gentle. Sakura snapped open her eyes to see Luna floating on top of the kitchen table. The Uchiha's were astound by her beauty. "Really?" Sakura asked absently.

Luna nodded her beautiful light blue hair moved slightly behind her. Even though there was no wind her hair swayed rythmicly. Sakura swallowed and turned to the Uchihas who finally ripped their eyes away from Luna's radiating beauty.

"All right Uchiha family... you're in."

**A/N: Like I said short but hey! Better then nothing, right? I'm depreased no one has been reading it feels like. No one comments or anything... :( Maybe it's just me... Please Rate! **

**Cherry Blossom Girl13 Out!**


	8. The Kyuubi

Another Chance

**A/N: Ok so it's not that long but work with me! This is the 3rd story i've worked on! my brain juce is low. Please enjoy!**

They all stared for a minute like they thought she was kidding. "Really?" Sasuke asked. Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Really." Sakura clarified.

Sasuke jumped with joy. Mikoto looked gitty. Fugaku and Itachi nodded slowly. Sakura couldn't help but smile. After everyone was done eating Sakura and Itachi went for a walk.

There was a peaceful silent feeling. "So..." Itachi spoke slowly picking his words. "That was an interesting reaction when you where with... Kisame." Itachi pointed out. Sakura smiled sheepishly before sighing. "I know. How un-guardian-like!"

Itachi chuckled softly. Sakura stared at him. Itachi looked over confused. "What?" He asked. Without thinking of her words she spoke. "I really like that sound... it's so... peaceful... and calm." Sakura tried to explain still no thinking involved.

He seemed to think about what she had said. Then Sakura snapped into reality.

'I _so _did not just tell him I like his laugh!? Did I?!' Sakura mentally freaked.

'**Oh! Yes you did and I loved it! Someone likes a certain Uchiha, Sakura!' Luna appeared with a beautiful smile on her face.**

Sakura screamed mentally.

'**Umm... ow!' Luna said sarcastically sticking a delicate pinky into her ear and wiggling it around.**

'Oh... sorry Luna... how could you let me say that to him!?' Sakura panicked again.

'**Sakura I think that you should tell him you like him.' Luna advised.**

'No way! He'll most likely laugh at me...' Sakura pouted.

'**Well you two did kiss... doesn't that mean something?' Luna asked skeptically.**

'He probably forgot or wonts to-' Sakura waspulledaway from her little conversation when Itachi looked at her again.

"About earlier behind the apple tree..." He started out casually but soon became uncertain. Sakura looked at him. Standing next to him**, **she went to his shoulder.

"I liked it!" Sakura spoke quickly, stopped walking and turned to face him. When she realized what she said she regretted it. "Really?" He asked turning to her as well.

He whispered something then looked at her. Sakura looked confused. "What?" Sakura moved closer to hear better. He took a deep breath and readied himself before he spoke "I said 'Me too. Can I kiss you again?'" He looked into her jade eyes.

Sakura stared dumbfounded. "Ok." Sakura went to her tip-toes and kissed his soft lips. He rapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his smooth face.

When they broke away they were breathing heavily. Itachi still had his arms around her. Her hands still planted on his face.

They both stepped a part. Sakura felt some weird feeling. She turned to look down the road they were heading and paused.

'What is this feeling?' Sakura thought.

'**Sakura! The Kyuubi is comming! You need to get him! When your ready I'll show you what to do!' Luna said without argument.**

Just then a blond haired blue eyed boy came into view...

**A/N:Waho! Go ItaSaku! Did you like it? Please rate and review!**


	9. Sakura's big brother: Naruto

Another Chance

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! here you go!**

Sakura stared at the boy then at Itachi with a serious face. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I need to get the Kyuubi!" Sakura hissed. Itachi nodded. Sakura's heart ached; she didn't want to hurt Naruto. She loves him like a brother and he was there when Sasuke was gone.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura stared at the water that flowed freely past the bridge she was on. A few tears blended_ _with the water. Sakura felt as though her life was pacing her by like the water did to the bridge._

_To tell the truth it hurt her a lot. It's been a week sense Naruto_ _returned almost dead and it was her fault. He said that he would still bring Sasuke but Sakura knew he was still too hurt to do anything._

_He's not hurt physically as he is mentally_ _but he acts like Sasuke's leaving didn't hurt him but she knew and he knew._

_Sakura pushed away from the bridge and headed to the hospital. When she found the room she knocked._

"_Come in!" Naruto called. Sakura turned the knob and entered the white room. If it weren't so painful Sakura would laugh at the mummy-like Naruto. He was covered head to toe in bandages._

_His eyes widen at the sight of his pink-haired team-mate. Sakura smiled a fake non-Sakura smile. "Hey Naruto. You keep thrashing like that you'll never get out. Lady Tsunade will keep you in here longer if the bed tips over with you still strapped in it." Sakura joked lightly._

_Naruto looked at her then to the floor. "I'm sorry... Sakura-chan." Naruto said pained. Sakura blinked before putting on a happy mask. "What are you talking about? Just try again later, silly." Naruto looked down._

"_I'm sorry, Naruto. It was never my place to ask you to bring Sasuke back..."_

_Naruto's head shot up. "No Sakura! Don't give up yet!" he pleaded before a foxy grin stretcher across his face. 'I'm going to bring Sasuke back no matter what!"_

_Sakura's eyes watered happily. "Thank you... Naruto-Kun!"_

_End Flashback_

Sakura walked to meet the little verison of her big brother. "Hello there Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully. The little boy stopped. "Hi! Ummm..." he stopped to think. "Sakura." Sakura helped out. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Sakura closed her eyes. 'What do I do?' Sakura asked Luna.

'**I have added this justu into your arsenal as well.' Luna explained.**

Sakura nodded and reached behind Naruto's neck and squeezed the pressure point there. Naruto's body went limp.

'**Sakura be careful, kay? When doing this thay can pinpoint your location in a heart beat. That's why Itachi needs to be alert.' Luna informed. **

Sakura looked at Itachi. "Be on alert with this justu they could find me instantly." He nodded and started looking around. Sakura took a deep breath and started the justu...

**A/N: I know Tsunade most lickly isnt there yet but hey my story! maybe she is I'm not sure... ow my head hurts. Please rate and review!**


	10. Sakura and the Kyuubi fuse!

Another Chance

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but it is a little longer then the other so I'm ok for now right? Please Enjoy!!**

Sakura closed her jade eyes. She placed her hand over Naruto's curse seal. Sakura took a deep breath. She then pumped chakura into Naruto's stomach. Sakura opened her eyes to witness the 9 tailed fox. A large smile crossed it's face. Sakura didn't think, she just moved, she walked to the cage.

She spread her arms to him. She reached in and the Kyuubi brought his nose to her. Sakura's small hand touched the demons wet nose. Sakura sucked in huge breath as she started to gather the foxes chakura in between her hands. The demon closed his eyes as his chakura drained.

Sakura felt the surge of power. It nearly knocked her off her feet but she stood her ground. The density of the Kyuubi's chakura started to expand. Sakrua's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Sakura bit her lip tightly. A moment later a stinging pain shot through Sakura's lower lip. Sakura figured she bit her lip too hard and thought no more of it.

Sakura forced her chakura to hold the demons together. In doing so her muscles tightened so hard and fast they started to ache. Sakura gritted her teeth to keep herself from stopping the process and screaming. She then felt her knees weaken. Sakura closed her eyes again. She was breathing heavily.

Once again the ball of chakura began to expand.

Sakura gasped as pain shot through her. She ignored it and forced more chakura into the ball to stable it once more. Sakura started to sweat like crazy. She couldn't take her hand away to keep it from her eyes; she would loose the ball of energy and maybe even loose an arm. Sakura wiggled her head to loose the sweat that neared her eyes.

She wonder what Itachi was doing at this point. Was he watching her? She wasn't sure. The pressure of both the Kyuubi and her chakura started to squeeze her arms. Sakura gritted her teeth again. Sakura felt the demon's chakura start to slow down but still filling at a fast pace.

For the third time the chakura started to expand. Sakura forced the last of her chakura to stable the ball of energy. This time Sakura cried out in pain. Sakura's arms felt like a building was laying on them. Her knees then went numb. Sakura was now unsure if she was still standing.

**SNAP!**

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She heard the snapping sound. She then feared that it was something of hers that snapped. She couldn't feel anything.

**CRACK!**

There was another one. Sakura began to panic. Then just so everything could get worse the ball once again started to expand. Sakura gritted her teeth. Sakura's arms began to move farther apart. Just as Sakura was sure she was going to die the flow stopped. Sakura froze.

Sakura looked at the red ball of energy. It glowed brightly in the dim sewer like room. Sakura brought the ball of energy to her heart. She closed her eyes, it was warm.

She still felt numb but her body did un-tense. Sakura opened her eyes again to look at the ball. She smiled softly to herself. She then forced the baseball sized ball of energy into her body. She felt a surge of energy. Sakura took a deep breath.

Sakura saw an orange light flicker under her skin. Sakura's body tensed up. She felt some thing close around her. She saw the Kyuubi behind her eye lids. He looked at her. "You did well... thank you. Now rest and let me finish the job." he said in a deep voice. Sakura didn't argue as she slipped into a peaceful dream.

That is what her mind did. With Itachi; Sakura's eyes snapped open. The Kyuubi took over Sakura's body. 'Sakura' looked at Itachi. He was breathing heavily and was covered in blood. 'She' looked over at the Akastuki. They saw the bubbling anger build up.

"The Kyuubi is in control! Watch yourself!" One of them yelled. Itachi looked over at her but the Kyuubi ignored him and stood. Then Sakura's eyes started glowing bright orange. Her cloths changed into a light orange and white skirt and sleeveless top. Then a chest plate appeared and shin guards.

'Sakura' was now bear foot. Her hair went into a large braid. Finally a small crown like thing with a small 9 tailed fox that stretched across it. The crown went around her head. It was a silver color. 'Sakura' frowned and charged at the breathless Akastuki...

**A/N: So... how was it? Did you like it!? To tell the truth I'm quite happy with this chappy!! Once again sorry for the slow update. Please rate and review!!**


	11. More then sounding indifferent

Another Chance

**A/N: Sorry for the sloww update!! Heh heh heh heh... well please enjoy!**

'Sakura's foot connected with one of the Akastuki's face. He went soaring. Kisame swung shark skin at her. She stepped out of his path. Her shadow turned into the demon foxes. She glowed a light tint of red. 'Sakura' jumped back and did a hand sign. Just then the earth erupted beneath them. Sakura spun to the earth and punched the female Akastuki member in the stomach. She grunted. 'Sakura' bared her teeth and hiss at the leader.

He stayed on the edge. 'Sakura' launched her arm at him. The Kyuubi's chakura hand wrapped around him. She lifted her arm swiftly and brought it back to the planet. The leader popped to be a water clone. 'Sakura' growled and searched for him. The Kyuubi caught his chakura signature right behind Itachi who was still by the way on the sidelines. A little of Sakura took over.

The Kyuubi through it's self in front of Pein's attack. The Kyuubi hissed in pain. Something it hasn't felt in about a melaena. The Sakura inside fell back into a deep sleep and the Kyuubi took control again. The Kyuubi grabbed Pein's hand and twisted it quickly. Bones snapped. The other Akastuki came to their leaders side and somehow got his arm away from the Kyuubi's massive hand.

They turned and ran off before their leader could tell them no. Within a few moments the battle grounds were clear. Only Sakura/ Kyuubi, Itachi and Naruto.

Naruto! The Kyuubi disappeared and Sakura woke up. Her outfit returned to normal. She looked at Naruto's limp body. He didn't have a scratch on him. She ran over to Itachi and kneeled down next to him. She looked over his wounds. "Pretty cool?" she asked continuing working on his wounds. Itachi twitched slightly. She could just see him smirking. "Oh yeah." he sighed and leaned back. Sakura's soothing chakura went through his body and healed him.

Sakura was in full focus on the Uchiha's hurt body. It took her a minute to realize that Itachi was staring at her. Sakura snuck peeks at him from the corner of her eye. She looked at him fully. She smiled playfully. The last of his wounds were healed and his muscles were relaxed. Sakura took a deep breath and moved away.

But was stopped by a hand around her wrist and kiss upon her lips. Sakura instantly kissed him back. They both closed their eyes. Luna and the demon fox both pured with amusement.

'OMG! He kisses like a god!' Sakura drooled.

'**Heh Heh! I love this! Way to go Sakura!' Luna cheered.**

'**Vary interesting...' pured the demon fox.**

Sakura mentally blushed. 'Ok! I like him!'

'**Ah-HA!' Luna whipped. 'I WAS right!'**

'**Damn it.' The Kyuubi cursed more to himself then to them.**

'What ever!' Sakura cried.

They broke away. Sakura opened her eyes to look into Itachi's pure black ones. She smiled at him. His eyes danced with glee. His face showed nothing but a small smirk. Sakura glowed. She embraced him in a hug. He returned the hug in a matter of moments. They stayed like that for a long while. Then they finally broke apart and stood up. Itachi looked as good as new.

They both walked over to Naruto. Sakura kneeled down and put a hand behind his head and his knees. She lifted him with ease. He breathed peacefully. Sakura and Itachi walked towards the Hokage tower. More and more people looked to them as they passed. Sakura saw the anger and sadness in their eyes as they stared at Naruto. Sakura felt her blood boil.

"Stop staring!" Sakura snapped. Only thinking of the boy in her arms. Most people looked away but some did not. Sakura felt the unexpected protectiveness over the boy. Sakura held him closer to her. She wanted to shield him from their accusing eyes. Itachi looked at her show such care for the blond haired boy that was no older then his own brother. She was acting like a mother figure. Itachi followed with out a question asked. He trusted her.

As they got close to the Hokage tower, Naruto began to stir. Sakura looked down at him with loving eyes. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light. He looked at Sakura. "Sakura?" he asked. She smiled down at him. "What happened?" Sakura smiled. "You passed out. But hey! I was thinking... how would you like to have a family?" she asked him slowly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I would love that!" he got excited. Sakura nodded and they entered the tower. They went straight to the Hokage's office. When they were aloud in Sakura spoke.

"Lord Hokage" she said in an indifferent tone. "I wish to have full custody of Naruto Uzumaki."

**A/N: How was it? I hope it help make up for the lost time. This is for so far not killing me in my sleep! (Throws cookies to readers!) Take a cookie! Also! The adopting Naruto idea was NOT mine! I read it in another fanfiction! I take no credit!**** Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	12. Motherly love

Another Chance

**A/N: HEy all! I'm still alive! (Cheeres in background) hahaha! Ok Anyway please enjoy!**

The Hokage stared at her. "Full... custody?" the Hokage questioned looking interested. Sakura nodded her head. "Yes Lord Hokage!" the Hokage looked at her closely. "Why would you want custody of Naruto?" he asked. Sakura looked down at the boy that is in her arms. He stared up at her with surprised eyes. She smiled softly. "I've seen a life like this before... and I never help that boy through it... but not again!" Sakura looked up with determination burning in her eyes.

Itachi stared at her in aw. The Hokage's eyes turned warm and soft. "Alright then. Naruto," he looked at the blond boy in Sakura's arms. "Is this what you want?" a smile spread across Naruto's face. He nodded. "Well then Sakura you may have full custody over Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura smiled. She laid Naruto down and bowed. "Thank you lord Hokage."

Sakura looked down at Naruto. He was grinning up at her. Her eyes softened.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura walked through the hospital toward Naruto's room. He had been training with Jiriya and got really hurt. She shook her head. It's probably a few cuts and scratches. When Sakura found his door she sighed. She could hear Naruto and Shikamaru arguing in there. She sighed again. She pulled up the clip board up to her chest and opened the door._

_She walked in to see Shikamaru shaking his head. He sighed and shrugged. "Whatever, Naruto. You can be so troublesome sometimes." he shrugged again. "Fine. Fine I'll get you some ramen. Geeze" With that Shikamaru turned around and walked past Sakura, out of the room. "Thanks Shikamaru! I owe you one!" __Naruto laughed._ _Sakura looked at her blond teammate. "Oh, Naruto!" Sakura groaned. The boy was wrapped up head to toe in bandaids._

_He looked at her and smiled sheepishly. Sakura sighed for the millionth time that day. She walked over to him and sat on the chair that was placed by his bed. "How are you feeling today, Naruto?" Sakura asked looking over the content on the clipboard. "Just fine, Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped._

_Sakura nodded and looked up at Naruto. "Please be more careful, you knucklehead." Sakura smiled. Naruto scratched the back of his head with his mummy hands. "I don't wanna always be taking care of you." Sakura scolded. Naruto nodded. "I like when you help take care of me." he confessed. _

_Sakura felt a pang of guilt. She smiled to the best of her ability. "But if I always help you then you wouldn't be as strong as you are now." Naruto nodded and looked into her eyes. "I know." He paused. "I think I may be stronger." Sakura felt tears build up in her eyes. "I-" she shook her head and smiled at him. "Maybe. Maybe you will."_

_End flashback_

She reached out her hand for him to take. Naruto smiled and took her hand. With that all three of them walked out of the tower. Sakura continued to hold Naruto's hand as he chatted about what he liked, who he liked, his favorite place to eat and hangout_. _Sakura listen to all he had to say. Thinking about how much he is the same.

Itachi put a hand on the middle of her back. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder. She gave him a grateful side glance. He smirked down at her and looked forward again. She smiled at him then at Naruto. The little boy was rubbing his eyes. Sakura smiled. She stopped and picked up Naruto. He laid his head on her shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly.

They began to walk again. People gave them all discussed looks. The woman were giving Sakura the death glare while the others were giving Naruto the death glare. Sakura's blood turned to iron. Sakura did a quick few hand signs and pressed it to Naruto's back.

The world around him was muted. Sakura turned to Itachi and held out the sleeping boy. He nodded and took the boy. Sakura turned to the crowd. She was well awake that the Hokage was watching. "What the hell you all looking at! Go away! If you even so touch this boy, you'll have to go through me. So help me god! None of the AMBU in this village will be able to stop me! Now!" she glared at them all. "Argue with me!"

A man snorted. "That is a monster!" people cheered. Sakura felt her blood go to the boiling point. "This child is no monster!" Sakura hissed. People looked about to say more but Sakura beat them to it. "This is the 4th Hokage's legacy, you fools! How do you think our beloved 4th Hokage is feeling? You rather him have not saved this village! You are so selfish! All of you! So go ahead! Spit upon the 4th Hokage's honor. I don't care anymore. But when you all are burning in Hell. Don't blame me." Sakura spat. She shook her head. "The 4th wasted his life on you. It's a shame too." Sakura finished. She turned back to Naruto. She brought him to her arms. She craddled him like a child.

With that she headed to the Uchiha household with Itachi at her heels. They left a silenced crowd behind.

**A/N: How was that? That's how I feel about how the villagers treat Naruto. Anyway Please rate and review!**


	13. Welcome to the Uchiha family!

Another Chance

**A/N: I'm sorry for the terribly slow update!! Please enjoy and also if anyone wants to be a beta for this story please let me know! Also if you are let me know if you want to beta anymore!!! Please enjoy!**

Sakura was proud that she stood up for Naruto. That was something she should have done years ago. She held Naruto closer. She unmuted the world around him. She sang softly into his ear. "Hush little froggy, Close your eyes. Mamma's here, watch life go by. Don't be scared, it's all a game. No one really wants the fame." she whispered softly to the seeping boy.

She made that up on the spot! But Little Naruto slept on. Sakura leaned on Itachi again. "Do you think that your parents will let him live with us?" She asked quietly. She had never thought to ask if they would have another person in the house. Not because of room but because of who he is.... and because of _what_ he is.

Sakura glared at the though of them turning him down because of the demon fox. Wait! Realization hit her. He doesn't have the demon in him anymore!! They can't hate him! Sakura smile at how cleaver she is. And maybe Naruto and Sasuke can be friends. "Yes. I do." itachi said quietly. Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek.

She moved Naruto around so he sat on her back. She carried him like that. They entered the Uchiha compound. Sakura felt the eyes of the Uchiha members on her and Naruto. She kept her eyes forward. She watched the Uchiha household come into view. That is when Naruto began to stir.

"Sakura- chan? Where are we?" Naruto asked his words weighed by sleep. Sakura turned her head to look at Naruto. "We are at the Uchiha compound. Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded slowly rubbing his eyes. "Yeah I see him around a lot." Sakura smiled even more. "Good. How do you like him?" she asked. Naruto smiled. "I think that he's cool!" He laughed.

Sakura's smile grew brighter. "Great."

She kneeled down to let Naruto hop off. He did so and she stood up straight. The three of them started to walk toward the house. When they got there Itachi opened the door and led them inside. The three took off their shoes and walked into the kitchen.

It was late and only Mikoto and Fugaku were awake. They both looked to the door when the trio entered. The five of them sat together and Sakura explained what had happened. Naruto sat in her lap listening quietly. Instead of Saying demon or taking it from naruto she improvised. By the time everything was settled it was Midnight. "Time for bed!" Mikoto annonced.

Everyone stood up. "Are you sure that it's ok?" Sakura asked about Naruto staying and they said yes. Mikoto nodded with a smile on her face. "Yes dear. We'll go out shopping tomorrow." Mikoto said and left the room. Sakura nodded and picked up Naruto. She said her good nights and walked into her room.

She laid Naruto on the bed. She laid down next to him and crawled under the covers.

'Good thing this bed is huge!' Sakura thought sleepily.

'**Yes. I guess so.' Luna said softly.**

'**Get some rest, young one. From here on out, everything is going to get a whole lot harder.' the demon fox spoke gravely.**

Sakura only nodded sleepily and drifted away. That gave the Kyuubi and Luna sometime to speak alone.

'**I hope that I am doing the right thing.' Luna said quietly.**

**The Kyuubi's fur bristled. "Of course you are! The world would be in chaos if you didn't.' **

**Luna nodded slowly to herself. 'You're right. I'm sorry. I just hope that she is willing to kill for this.'**

**The Kyuubi's fur lied down. 'I hope so to. She will get hurt when she faces my brothers and sisters. I know that as a fact. We need to assist her in any way that we can.' the Kyuubi started to speak more to himself then to Luna.**

**Luna nodded anyway. 'Without a doubt. But now, let us sleep.' Luna closed her eyes and everything went silent.**

**The Kyuubi's eyes flickered to his sleeping Guardian. 'Be ready and sweet dreams, Ms. Haruno.' with that the night grew silent.**

**A/N: How was that? Still wondering about having a beta!!! Also I made up the little song!! Please rate and review!! have a good day!**


	14. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


	15. Sasuke and Naruto's friendship reborn

Another chance

**Sakura's POV**

My dreams were filled with dreams from Luna's life, when she was in search to protect the demons from mysterious being that hold no physical forms or so far as I know. She would walk along the desert that can only now be known as the Wind Country, Suna. She was looking for something... but what? Could it possibly be the Sand Jinchuriki? Shukaku? The sand Raccoon?

His...

Gaara?

No! That's absurd! Gaara wasn't even alive yet. It couldn't of been him. It must be the demon itself, she's looking for... or maybe it had a previous host that I don't know of. Of maybe...

'Luna!'

_'Huh? Oh, Sakura, what is it? What's wrong?' _Luna asks, her voice soft and cooling like a gust of wind.

'I dreamed of you walking around in the sands around the time that you were alive- why? Is it a dream or did it really happen? Are you trying to tell me something?' I sit up in my bed, slowly making sure not to disturb Naruto who is sleeping peacefully next to me. His face in complete bliss and freedom.

_'Woah woah, slow down. First off, that was a vision- kinda. You were not seeing through my eyes, you were seeing through the sand raccoon. He was following me for the longest time. I didn't notice until Kyuubi told me that he was following me. What I was looking for wasn't the 1 tails- it was the 6 tails. The slug. It was during the time when the Sand and the Mist were at each other's throat. The mist sent the slug jinchuriki to the Sand to destroy their village capital. I was there to stop them.' _Luna tells me. Luna appears in my minds eye. Her long light blue hair was flowing around her like a pillow while her light blue eyes gazes at me with soft, wise and understanding eyes.

'So, you were there to get the slug and the Shukaku? Too birds with one stone.'

**'Two birds with one stone, eh? An old saying... not too much younger then myself. I wouldn't use that term so loosely. It was a nightmare to try and capture two demons at once- especially when they are enemies like the Six tails and the One tails were- are. But, yes you could say it was two birds with one stone.' **the Kyuubi murmers, thoughtfully. His doggy like red eyes narrow in deep thought, his chest rumbles in a low purr like he was amused.

I blink and flinch. 'OK so when I get the Six tails and the One tailed then I would have to be careful about leaving them alone together, right?'

_'Right.' _Luna exclaims, smiling brightly.

**'Correct.' **Kyuubi grumbles, **"The Shukaku and the Six tails were the worst of enemies. Kiva always picked on Shukaku even through he was bigger then her.'**

'It's weird, it's hard to think that all of the demons are actually a family of sorts.' I giggle.

The Kyuubi narrows his eyes curiously. **'What do you mean, 'family of sorts'? And what's so weird about it, anyway?'**

_'Yes of course!' _Luna laughs.

The Kyuubi bristles. **'What the heck does that mean?'**

* * *

"So, I hope you two can be friends..." I say slowly looking between the raven haired Uchiha and the loud mouthed Uzumaki. Both staring at each other, both with wild bed heads and tired eyes.

"OK," Sasuke mumbles, rubbing his eyes, "mom, is breakfest ready?"

Mikoto laughs. "Yes, sweetie. Natuto? Are you hungry?"

Naruto rubs his little belly, nodding quickly. "Sure am, you're gonna cook? Totally awesome! No one has ever cooked for me before!" Naruto says all excited. Mikoto and I share a sympathetic look to one another. Mikoto forces a smile.

"Yes, Naruto what would you like to eat?"

"Pancakes! No eggs! Wait sausages! No-no pancakes, please!" Naruto exclaims, smiling happily. I laugh softly.

"Awesome, Naru-chan. You go wash your hands and I'll help Mikoto cook breakfast."

Mikoto smiles, "Yes, you too, Sasuke, go wash your hands." With that both the boys rush off to the bathroom with Sasuke leading the way.

I slip some toast into the toaster before turning to the older woman as she cracks some eggs into a pan. "I'm pretty sure I already said that, but I wanted to say thank you for letting Naruto stay here considering what he has... er, had." I fiddle with the bottoms of my pajama shirt. Mikoto turns to me, face open and happy although a hint of sadness is there.

"I've never blamed Naruto for what happened nor did I ever blame him for being the holder of the demon. None of it was ever his fault and I am not quite sure why people blamed him other than the fact that they felt like they needed to blame someone for their pain and loss." her voice filled with disbelief and sadness. She shakes her head. "How anyone can be so cruel to a child is beyond me. Hopefully there will be no more of that in his lifetime."

I nod and the toast pops up. I lay them on a plate and put some more in. "Even though he's been in so much pain all his life- he is still the most happiest boy I have ever met, and the most willing to put his life on the line for others. Even me who was no better to him then anyone. And yet he was there for me, through it all. No one could ever do it like Naruto did. Naruto isn't just one of my best friends, but he's like a brother to me and I hated thinking back at how bad I was to him. And he never hated me."

"That's what makes him a good kid," Mikoto says softly. "His astounding ability to never loose faith. That is why his dreams will come true."

Before I could respond Naruto and Sasuke both run into the room flicking water droplets on one another. Both laughing and joking in some weird boy language. Mikoto and I smile at one another and I can tell she is thinking the same thing that I am, 'The boys are getting along fantastically, it seems!'

The boys run around the table flicking nothing at one another, talking at loud levels.

"Hey, hey hey, HEY!" I yell over both boys, they both turn to look at me. "Take it outside."

Then like a heart beat, both boys are out the door and yelling in the morning air, laughing loudly.

"Shhhhh!" Mikoto hisses but smiles playfully at me. "Boys are boys."

With that I am strut with curiosity. "Was Itachi ever like that?" Mikoto seems to be caught off guard. She puts some eggs on a plate then puts some more in the pain and watches it cook.

"Itachi was... Itachi was an independent child. He would much prefer to be alone then in groups as a kid, that is until he met Shisui." Mikoto muses. The toast pops up and I take them out and lay them on the same plate as the other ones and put the final pieces into the toaster and start them cooking.

"Who is Shisui?"

"Itachi and Sasuke's older cousin. He's about 3 years older then Itachi."

I chew my lower lip. " I see."

Fugaku and Itachi walk in talking about some ANBU meeting. Itachi sits down obediently at the table and listens to his father talking. When his father pauses to listen to the boys yelling and laughing outside. He snorts and walks to the door, looking at the boys.

"Sasuke, come inside, it is too early to be so loud out there. Be considerate to the rest of the family who can't get up at this time." Fugaku chistizes the young Uchiha. Both boys hurry inside and sit down obediently. Although, that didn't stop the fun looks the boys sent to one another seemingly under the radar. Fugaku chose to ignore it, I suppose.

For once in a long time, I was so happy to be here, now with this family. And maybe, just maybe, I could stop the Uchiha Massacure.

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I am really sorry! Thank you for reading and I hope you rate, review and have a great day! **


End file.
